


[ COOKIE RUN ] Like Mother, Like Son

by KnifeBlook



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Desert Island Fic, Djinni & Genies, Good and Evil, M/M, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBlook/pseuds/KnifeBlook
Summary: Dark Enchantress Cookie, prior to the awakening of Moonlight's newborn son, has grown weary of what will happen to her and the fear that her plans will backfire and she'll inevitably return to the nothingness from whence she came. In spite of this, she decided to come up with a more special strategy: Create a child of her own to compete against the rival family AND all the legendaries who cross her and her child. However, as soon as she brings the newborn baby boy to life, the child wants to focus on other things that isn't darkness. This would eventually lead to very grim tension between the two, and it appears Dark Enchantress will have a tougher time dealing with this little child than she thought she would.
Relationships: Lilac Cookie & Yogurt Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Yogurt Cream Cookie/Pirate Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[ COOKIE RUN ] Like Mother, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there! It's been a long time since I've lasted used AO3, so I figured, "Why not use it now while I still can?"
> 
> To put it short, I am currently cleaning up a lot of my old stuff, since I basically want to remove association with my ex and pretty much want to make better stories that go with more accuracy. The last old fic I had, which I MIGHT plan to continue but might also discontinue due to lack of interest and more ideas being put in mind, and also because I'm actually extending the world-building that I didn't have until as of now! This also goes for my old Miitopia fic, now that I've returned to the fandom (and want to remove affiliation with my nasty af ex, as said before).
> 
> For this lil story, I wanted to focus it more based on another character I like, Yogurt Cream! Sure, he's not the best cookie (and for certain reasons), but sometimes I tend to take a moment to appreciate him despite his flaws. This fic is actually based on the theory surrounding him, and him being related to Dark Enchantress! I also wanted to make Yogurca a bit more similar to my country's culture, since I saw YC and DE as Persian POC (me being a Persian POC myself, eheheh!).
> 
> A bit of a warning that this DOES contain some dark stuff, though I'm only keeping it a bit light since, well, it's Cookie Run! I will give you all the warning if one of the chapters I write ends up being darker than it should and update the archive warning!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the first chapter!

In ancient times, there was once a powerful genie who had been known to appear when the moon is not shining. Not much was known of how the monster came to be, other than his powers were vast, unpredictable, and he had the power to destroy anything in his path. Genies choose to obey or disobey the ones above the skies. This one, however, disregarded the laws, as anger, hatred, and destruction was all he could think about. No one knew why he would rampage in the cities of Yogurca when there was a new moon. The townsfolk would cry out, “MONSTER! MONSTER! THE BEAST OF BLIND RAGE IS ATTACKING YOGURCA! LOCK YOUR DOORS!”

After years of scaring the townsfolk and destroying villages out of cruel spite, one Cookie in the small villages of Yogurca had enough of his evil doings, and they managed to defeat the beast with a dagger to his chest when he raided their home. Since the beast had the lamp follow him around, it was presumed dead without the host, and it was thrown out into the sea so nobody can seek for it. Ever since that day, people tend to keep these vastly spirits in check and make sure they don’t do any grimful acts to the other Cookies. People hardly remembered what the beast that attacked Yogurca looked like other than the paintings of the hero slaughtering him with that very dagger. The desert land had long since been at peace with no evil genies in sight.

_Until now._

According to the books, there was said to be a magic lamp that was hidden away in the forbidden outskirts of Yogurca, a place where all treasures cannot be touched once they reach to the shores of the sands in that area. The magic lamp appears to only come to life if given a soul to convert it to a genie, but it remains lifeless underneath the hoard of treasures. No Cookie ever crossed there, and if they were, only few were forced to crumbs or survived with injuries. Stories were told about how an ancient deity, some sort of treasure collector, hoards the treasures, and only those with the strongest of magic can be able to snatch the treasure from them. There was even a story about a boy who had a heart of gold, and that deity offered him gold to bring to Yogurca and brought forth the golden age.

And that magical, hidden place was right before her very eyes, and all in the broad of daylight. After hiding underneath her disguise as an old, frail lady, she found it. Her red eyes glowed and she cackled quietly.

Dark Enchantress had been finding this lamp in recent years, wanting to compete against Moonlight Cookie and her child, some silly little pirate named Moonchild Cookie, who are destined to evaporate all evil and give the ancient tree- Millennial Tree Cookie- enough power to obliterate her and her presence. She wanted to make sure she remained in power and had a more improved strategy, since the creation of Matcha had proven to… ahem… not turn out well. She had done her waiting; years of searching, and she's finally found the place she was looking for… Yogurca's secret… The magic lamp. She needed it for her own doing. She needed a child to compete against the Moonchild, make that child grow up to be just as powerful as she was.

“And then soon… _darkness…_ ” She murmured to herself.

She went to examine the outskirts of Yogurca, glancing at how each area was mounted by gold. If she were to convert each treasury delights into gold, she would have been rich enough to conquer the world and bring the evil era, though she’s not the kind to know she’ll get it that easy. It seems to be a commonality that these treasures either were washed ashore or dumped by the other Cookies. This was a treasure trove similar to that of Coin Island, or any island full of treasures, really. Not wanting to get her hands dirty, for every pile she examined, she used her staff as a shovel, throwing out every other bit of gold while keeping an eye out for anything odd or different. She’d rather keep her guard up and running other than lower it and get herself attacked by any known entity, especially that deity she’s heard of. Of course, she knew full and well that the story could be mythical or it could not. Yogurca is said to be a town full of tales that may end up becoming true in the eyes of the traveler, especially the hidden places undiscovered as of yet and only few that know of it. The deity she eavesdropped from some salesmen in the bazaars was said to have dealt with several thieves for centuries, so she knew the beast could be anywhere. She just had to keep silent and be careful.

She kept dragging the treasures out with her staff, trying to find this magical lamp, but still no luck. These mountains of gold partially blended with the deep, orange sands to be hardly recognizable. Of course, she paid no mind to it. She just needed to find the lamp, make a quick run for it before she is spotted and dealt with, create her own child, and darkness shall reign. She continued to dig through the piles, one after another. She was hoping it was easy to find, but apparently it wasn’t. The magic lamp she wanted was said to have star-shaped eyes and had handles that left gold shine. Neither of the items looked like the lamp that was described. None of them looked like it at all.

After hours of struggling, she sighed and laid down onto the pile. She kept her disguise hidden, but she took a moment to stare at the sun as her dough tried to cool off from the exhaustion. She took the time to reflect on the henchmen she has so far… Pomegranate, Matcha, Licorice… They’re… at least the part of her company as are her many, MANY disastrous creations. However, she knows that she and her army need to destroy all of the light. She needed to be sure that the darkness absorbed the kingdoms. Thankfully, it was only one opponent, the little pirate boy Moonlight is raising, she wanted to take down with her child. She needed him to be strong, be powerful, and she felt the lamp can be just the ingredient. However, she feared a downside. What if that child… refuses to follow her footsteps? What if that child ends up rejecting the darkness and ends up turning against her? What if that “hero” is not the one and somehow another hero is someone she may not expect the whole time?

...No. She won’t allow this.

She will succeed to make her child the strongest, deadliest, and most frightening beast in the likes of which all the Cookies have ever seen before. She will swear to the grave that he will not end up a meek, spoiled, and naïve little coward who refuses to fight. Not even a nazaar amulet will be enough to destroy the evil eyes of her ghastly heir to the throne.

She slowly got up, preparing to make leave, but then took note of something shining under the sand. It was somehow a golden handle, and it was connected to something hidden beneath the sand. It managed to get her attention quickly, as she went closer to it to examine it. Once she took note of it, her exhausted expression shifted to that of a wicked, uncanny smirk.

_“....Jackpot.”_

She immediately jammed her staff into the sand to grab hold of the handle. It took merely a couple seconds for her to pick up what she finally found at long last: the magic lamp. It was a soft, beautiful blue, and its dark star-shaped eyes were hollow, as if inactive and lacked a spirit inside. The little tip was white and was yogurt-shaped. The sweetest scent came from it as she opened its lid to remove any sand that found its way inside. She went to the blue shores that brushed its hair against the sand, and dipped the lamp into it to wash any remaining bits that were inside. As she cleaned it, she could see smoke slowly appearing from it, indicating there is a tint of life left inside the lamp, but without a genie, it's dead but still breathing. Once she cleaned it, she took a look to see if there was anything left in it. There was nothing but very few bits of smoke, and water that tried to hang on prior to her washing the lamp evaporating into nothing.

"Sure, you may be lifeless now," she spoke to the lamp, rubbing it a bit to give it an extra shine, "But fortunately, your new spirit will definitely make sure to give you life for as long as the both of you live. You'll have plenty to thank me for…"

Very soon, before she could take off, the place began to shake.

She then heard rumbling from beneath the sands, and took note of something arising from the grounds above as soon as she turned around. The beast slowly revealed itself to be a monstrous being made from golden stones from the ground up. It was more-so turtle with a dash of a lustrous sweet but not-too-sweet scent. Its eyes were a vicious white, glowing ever so brightly in the burning sunlight. It also consisted of dragon-like features, too. Its facial features were skeletal, if anything, as if it had been around for as long as the kingdom existed. The beast roared at her, but she remained unchanged as she already had the lamp in her hands. All she needed to do was make a portal to escape, she knew. However, she needed to make it quick or she’ll get stomped to nothing. She watched the beast open its mouth as it prepared a magical beam, the radiance almost piercing enough to blind her.

Dark Enchantress Cookie, was swift and keen, always ready for anything that stood in her way. Just one blast of the beam, and she quickly dodged it, zapping up to its back and confusing the turtle-like beast. When the beast felt her little cookie feet on its texture-y, golden shell, it roared as it attempted to get her off. However, she had the middle ground. The lamp is in her hands, and she raised her staff up high to form a portal. Her smirk turned into that of a wicked smile.

She boasted, “The legendary beast of Yogurca, and you’re too slow to even face past me… The lamp is mine, now~!”

She went straight into the portal, still grasping onto the lamp as her physical form molded into pure darkness as she was inside of it into seconds. A pure black void, with only her hands still hanging on to the two things she held as her body grew lighter for a brief moment. A blank mind that was empty for almost one heartbeat.

And when she was out of the portal, she was already in her physical form again. She floated softly to the ground as the portal closed, the warm touch of the chocolate dirt dusting her a bit. She paid no mind to it, she just continued to head back to the castle. She just needed to bring her child to life, and then darkness will roam across the land… The competitor to compete against that silly little pirate child Moonlight is caring for. Sure, Pomegranate is also next in line, but this child of hers…. He will be the post strongest of all, the successor and Pomegranate shall be future ruler. She and her goons will be sure he becomes as cruel as she is, and his schemes wicked and dark as his heart.

She proceeded to remove the hood, but hadn’t removed her cape just yet. She looked up at the castle that stood above. It was that of a surreal masterpiece, horrific with some torches that stuck out melting apart but still standing with its dark flames burning ablaze. You can smell the strawberry and pomegranate scent clash with one another. Oh how the chocolate brick walls and the creamy icing make it even more chaotic, and the cherries stacked bit by bit. It was such a bizarre castle beyond this vastly land where horrific beasts lure, where thorns gnarl everything in sight and where everything is that of an apocalyptic wasteland... but of course, it was what she called home. It was more tolerable to live there peacefully unlike having to live in the world where it’s all but… purity…

As soon as she arrived, one of the gates opened, and the person to have opened them before she could make her command was a much more youthful cookie who wore all but red clothing. She had dark-brown dough, and the red hair went to match her eyes. What she held in her hand was more but a mirror. Of course, this cookie was noneother but Pomegranate Cookie. Prior to her joining Dark Enchantress’ ranks, she had remained loyal to her command, and had been a major influence to the Cookies who had also joined her. If anyone can ensure the darkness will conquer everything in sight and destroy all light, it’s her. The dark sorceress was thankful to have her by her side for almost years now, if not centuries prior to what happened to her long ago. Pomegranate bowed to her as Dark Enchantress walked into the castle, the door slowly closing shut.

“You’ve arrived early,” Pomegranate Cookie immediately went to assist her by taking off the cloak that was used to hide her true appearance, “I assume that it went successfully by the looks of you holding the lamp?”

“That ‘beast’ that guarded the hidden island was too slow to even strike at me,” Dark Enchantress glanced at the lamp, her grip on her staff was steel, “I managed to make a successful escape as soon as I found that magical lamp… Thank the Earthbread the folks in Yogurca were dimwitted enough to tell me the details about the island, otherwise my plan wouldn’t go accordingly.”

“The other ingredients we managed to grab hold of during the days you were away, Master.”

“Heh, I knew it. I knew I could count on you to get them before I could get the last ingredient…”

“I had to use force to get the others to find all the ingredients. Licorice kept being a bother, but with enough… er... ‘convincing,’ he managed to assist as well.”

“I guess he isn’t that miserable of a rambler after all…”

“Sometimes he is,” Pomegranate stated, “You should see his entire diary. It’s filled to the brim with him ranting about how much he scorns his duty to make the monsters of all the land obey your rules. It’s enough to fill the shelves.”

“Mhm….” Dark Enchantress frowned, “At least he’s doing a good amount of his duty unlike Matcha…. I still question why we’re related in the first place.”

Pomegranate nodded as the two went to the lower floor, going into the halls that were that of a dark labyrinth. Thankfully, the torches that were held made it easier for the both of them to see properly without failure, and soon the two made it to one of the doors. The sign itself was rusty, but from the size of the door, it implied it was that of a massive room.

And when Dark Enchantress opened the door, the room revealed to be a large laboratory.

The laboratory didn’t have much. If anything, it was partially empty excluding the main ingredients she’ll be using. The cauldron was, at the very least, large enough to let the lamp fit inside, and hopefully it’ll be enough to fill each item into the bowl. There were some shelves that preserved tubes, old potions, even burnt out papers and dusty books. It was a dim room, and very few candles lit the area as the two came in the room. The main ingredients were next to the cauldron, and one of them glowed softly in the dreadful blackness.

Another voice came in, “So… our new henchmen is going to be your kid, huh?”

The two turned to find a hooded figure, his dough pale but his hair licorice-shaped locs. His yellow eyes glared at the both of them while he held his scythe in hand. Of course, from the looks of his appearance, it was Licorice Cookie, still being his typical, mumbling, though useful self. He walked up to them, showing a rather unamused look.

“You’re here to see the awakening of the newborn?” Pomegranate asked.

“Perhaps… Only because I knew she’d come back,” Licorice pointed at Dark Enchantress, “Pheh… Why can’t you just use your own ingredient instead of some magical lamp that’s probably not gonna function? Wouldn’t it just make things easier?”

“Come now, you bunch of rags,” Dark Enchantress scolded him and bared her teeth slightly, “There isn’t really anything wrong with a different ingredient to make a Cookie. Besides, why would I want another replica of myself? Didn’t you all see what happened with Matcha Cookie? She’s hardly a Cookie at all, and I certainly doubt she would care at all for who could be my newborn baby boy… In fact, I can assure you this boy will be a better child of mine compared to my relative. I’d rather have a Cookie who’s attributes run in MY bloodline other than one who just thinks laughing about makes them in any way villainous.”

“Ehhh… that makes sense, I’ll give you that,” he just smiles a bit and shrugs, “I was also going to mention how we might also need a magical oven, but eh… A cauldron and some spells make things care enough. Hopefully this child of yours ends up being someone I can get along with.”

“Someone who is the reflection of Master,” Pomegranate added.

“Someone who would be more crueler than I am when I’m gone,” Dark Enchantress finished the statement, “Someone with a darker heart than mine... “

She looked at the lamp and examined it one last time, the yogurt-y scent roaming around her before she grabbed the tiny bag of dough.

“Let’s begin.”

She opened the lid of the lamp, adding the dough inside of it carefully and gently, “One small bag of dough.”

She made sure it got inside of it and wasn’t hardened or molded. Moldy dough makes a moldy Cookie, and she didn’t want that. Somehow, the lamp almost twinkled, but it didn’t breathe of life just yet. She carefully placed the lamp, now stuffed with dough, inside the cauldron, watching the smoke from the inside of it slowly rise up.

She turned to Pomegranate, who had one of the ingredients provided, “One pint of yogurt.”

Licorice widened his eyes as he watched her give Dark Enchantress Cookie the 16 ounces yogurt, “Wait, I thought that lamp was made of yogurt! Why the Earthbread do we need to add more?!”

Dark Enchantress Cookie scoffed, “Did you really think the lamp can be fully made of yogurt? It’s yogurt-scented, yes, but remember that it takes a few drops of yogurt to let it breathe life again…”

“Oh… Ahem…” He said nothing else.

She continued, “Now then, add some sugar into the cauldron. We’ll make him as sweet as my dough.”

Licorice proceeded to grab the little bottle that had the sugar inside. He removed the top of the lid and carefully sprinkled it around the lamp.

“Pomegranate, do you think there could be more use of the yogurt?”

Pomegranate, alongside Licorice, examined the inside of the cauldron as Dark Enchantress began to mix them slowly, “I’d imagine you want the lamp to be buried in the ingredients? We don’t want to overdo the whole thing.”

 _“....Somewhat_ precisely... Not sure if we should add more to the child or not…”

“I would add more yogurt, but I feel the dough, being inside the lamp, is fine as is. We’ll just need to drown it inside the brew when we add more to the cauldron.”

Dark Enchantress thought about it a bit, and she decided to cheat the recipe she, herself, made, “See if adding the last few pinches of yogurt will do the trick.”

Pomegranate still had the yogurt on her hand, and she oozed tints of it into the cauldron, seeing the lamp almost covered up.

“Now then,” the dark sorceress grabbed hold of the small scoop of butter that was able to fit her two cookie hands, “Some butter…”

She dumped it in and allowed it to seep into the flavors. The lamp appeared to be glowing softly. It’s coming to life! She just needed a little bit more.

“Then add some whispers.”

Licorice grabbed the potion that had black glassy features. When he removed the lid like he did with the jar of sugar and poured it in, the Cookies could hear the whispers of the witches, just the softest sweet nothings and the tiny stars swirling into the brew. Dark Enchantress continued to mix the ingredients together, and it was obvious that from the growing mist, the lamp was already achieving life and gaining awareness. She smirked a bit before she grabbed hold of a more fitting ingredient… The same ingredients the witches used to bring her to life.

“No need for a cup of the moon’s light. The genie this lamp had, according to legend, caused terror at night when there was ever a new moon. For that reason…”

She grabbed hold of the dark, poisonous pomegranate syrup, “This Cookie isn’t complete without the darkness…”

She oozed the syrup into the cauldron, just a small pinch of it so it wouldn’t interfere with the pureness of the yogurt-y flavors present. As she allowed it to sink into the brew, she grabbed her staff and gently tapped the brew with a tint of dark magic. Like water, the brew rippled, showing the reflections of the three evil Cookies who are giving life to the newborn child.

“Now… the last ingredient… and the deed will be done…”

The Life Powder. It was the item known to give life to all Cookies. This very same item has been used in secret with others, a way to create their own children. She used it to create her army of cake monsters, and now she’s going to use it to make her own little baby. The last ingredient to summon life is now in place.

She steadily removed the lid of the potion… Picked it up softly… And poured one large droplet of the Life Powder…

Then everything began to rumble.

Licorice’s eyes widened as he looked around, “Uh… W-What’s happening?!”

“The recipe! It’s working!” Pomegranate grinned, “The future king is coming to life!”

As soon as that ingredient of life was placed, everything in the brew began to mix together, and soon everything was shaking and some of the empty tubes began to fall from the shelves, breaking into tiny pieces. The lamp arose from the sticky substance, its eyes now open and the glow brighter than before. It opened its lid, sucked up all the ingredients inside of it, and closed itself. While it was getting everything together, the mist was overfilling, and it looked as if it was struggling to get everything in tact. During the whole midst of this, the three Cookies backed away further and further, watching their step and avoiding the broken pieces that have fallen to the floor. Soon enough…

_**FWOOM!** _

Its lid popped off, and out came a massive explosion of reds, blues, and greens that filled the whole room. The foam fell and flooded the laboratory, bursting out of the door and spreading to the rest of the labyrinth-like halls. The only two Cookies who got caught in the tidal waves of the foam of bright colors were Licorice and Pomegranate, struggling to stay afloat. Dark Enchantress had shielded herself, keeping herself protected from the explosion.

After what appeared to be almost seconds of a deadly explosive, everything stopped.

Licorice and Pomegranate Cookie stood up, somewhat injured as the explosion had massive force on the both of them. The two heard the sounds of footsteps as the mist and foam slowly began to reside… Then the sounds of rubbing…

_Woooshhh… Fsssshhh…._

The mist and foam subsided, and there came Dark Enchantress, swaddling what appeared to be a little baby Cookie with a blanket. The baby Cookie shared similar attributes to her, though they were more duller colors. The baby opened his eyes to reveal they were of a light purple color, looking at both Licorice and Pomegranate before he turned up to his mother. From what Dark Enchantress saw, his dough color was more duller, if anything it was a purple tinted with red to give off a more softer feeling. His hair was light purple, given a bit of white. He yawned to reveal some sharp, pointy teeth, all before he went to take a nap. He didn’t seem to mind getting wrapped in the blanket sheet. His expression he showed as he went asleep did show he felt cold.

Licorice smiled as he muttered, “Oh… Oh Earthbread… He’s adorable…”

“He almost looks just like you, Master!” Pomegranate spoke softly, “His dough, his hair… I never thought he’d be an actual reflection of you…!”

“Shhhhh….” She hushed the two of them as she carried the baby out of the labyrinth and went to seek the bed chambers, “The little Yogurt Cream Cookie is asleep…”

Licorice almost hollered, “Wait, you have him a name-!!!”

Pomegranate turned to him with a glare as the two followed her. Not wanting to make a fuss, he just went to Dark Enchantress and murmured, “You gave him a name already...?!”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re better off giving your child one instead of none at all on the day he’s born…”

Dark Enchantress went out of the halls, arrived at the throne, and immediately went to the door that was upstairs that led to the third floor. Despite the thorns making it difficult to get through, she managed to tap them out of the way with her staff to get to where she needed to go. She immediately found the bed chambers, and carefully seeked her room. It wasn’t hard to find, as the middle door was where she would usually rest and get her beauty sleep.

Upon reaching the door in the middle, she slowly opened the door, and a red glow shined softly in the full moon out the window. The room, despite everything, was glamorous and shiny. The floors were chaotic from the looks of the texture showing the reds, whites, and browns clashing with one another. The furniture in the interior had dark, elegant colors of reds, velvets, and blacks, and sometimes some dark chocolate. The room was magnificent in spite of Dark Enchantress not around for a long time since her journey to Yogurca. If anything it was so clean, hardly dusty at all. It was as if there was magic making sure everything was clean by the time she returned, or perhaps the servants did her a solid and cleaned for her during the time she was gone. No Cookie other than Dark Enchantress knew why the bed was never a mess at the slightest.

She raised her staff, making it glow among her command. Out of thin air, she managed to create a bassinet most fit for a child of darkness. The only difference is that instead of something cute and adorable, she managed to make it as terrifying as it can get, where it contained sharp, hideous teeth, and the large yellow eyes that constantly do nothing but move around and blink. The bassinet lacked any wheels, if not it was attached by flesh-like material that kept it in place. The inside of it was normal though, just a warm bed that would calm the baby in this cold and dark night. Normally, it would be placed next to the parent’s bed, but she decided to settle it slightly far from her, somewhere near the bed but far away from the window. At least the moon shined its eased radiance on the basset.

Dark Enchantress Cookie settled the wrapped-up Yogurt Cream into the basset. She covered him from toe to neck with the blanket to keep him extra snug. She watched him yawn again before he rested peacefully with a soft smile. She stroked his little head before she backed away into the darkness. Her red eyes glowed as Licorice and Pomegranate looked at one another before looking back at her with concerned eyes.

The evil sorceress just smiled with a giggle as she proclaimed, _“It begins.”_


End file.
